


Seeking Arrangments

by BeyondFandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeyondFandoms/pseuds/BeyondFandoms
Summary: drarry-imagines on Tumblr said:Can I have an arranged marriage!AU for Drarry, where Harry is complaining about how he doesn’t want to marry the Malfoy heir and probably thinks Draco it’s some spoilt, nasty looking thing whose daddy spoils them much and has like only one brain cell.But when he actually sees Draco he quickly switches up and is all like:“Did I say I didn’t want to marry the Malfoy heir? I meant I didn’t want to marry the Malfoy heir in another 11 months. Can we hurry this wedding up! While you guys handle that, me and Draco will get to know each other, let’s go sweetheart.”





	Seeking Arrangments

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like an hour please excuse me if it's not the best.

Harry really didn’t understand the need for arranged marriages in this day and age. Really, if he wanted to meet someone, he could bloody well go out and find them himself. At least then he could get to _know_ the person before jumping headlong into a lifetime commitment.

“Really, mum, none of this is necessary. I’m perfectly capable of finding my own life partner, thank you,” Harry said when his parents broke the news.

“We had a deal,” Lily reminded him. “If you didn’t find a partner by the time you turned thirty, you’d let us fix you up with someone instead.”

“I thought you just meant a _date_! You never said anything about _marriage_!”

“Well, we figured it best to move things along as quicjly as possible,” James explained. “Besides, we’re both pretty sure you won’t have any problems with who we’ve got lined up for you.”

“And who might that be?”

“You’ll meet them soon enough. It’s the Malfoys’ child, that’s all you need to know right now.” said lily. “Besides, the wedding’s a year from now anyway. Gives us all lots of time to prepare.”

Harry looked at them both with a mixture of shock, betrayal, and confusion. A _Malfoy_? Everyone knew who the Malfoys were. Lucius and Narcissa were very wealthy amd powerful people, but with all that power came a bad reputation with how they got it. There was one thing that didn’t really add up, though…

“Hang on, the Malfoys don’t even _have_ any children.”

“Yes they do,” James began. “theirs has been away a long time, though, and has mostly kept out of the spotlight. Not a lot of people know about them. Much like us, the Malfoys were worried they’d never get their kid married off, so it wasn’t too hard to reach an agreement here.”

“And if I say no?” Harry challenged. “What then? What if I just _refuse_ to marry them?”

Lily smiled wickedly, her eyes shining much like a child who’s just gotten away with something by blaming it on the person next to them. “I’m sure you’ll not have any issues with this arrangement once you meet your fiancé.”

-

A month later and Harry was reluctantly readying himself to meet the Malfoy heir. He wasn’t sure quite what he was feeling exactly – nervous? Outraged this was still happening? A bit as if he might be sick? Whatever he was truly feeling, none of that mattered now. Try as he might, he couldn’t manage to talk his way out of this meeting or the arrangement in general. He paced frantically around his room, fiddling with the buttons on his shirt – was it too casual? He’d settled on a light blue button down and black slacks. The Malfoys were high-class; what if he was underdressed?

No, what did it matter anyway? So what it he was underdressed? He didn’t want to marry a _malfoy_ anyway. This could be the perfect lynchpin to completely destroy the arrangement. The Malfoys would think he had no class and be absolutely appalled. They’d back out and he wouldn’t have to deal with this “arranged marriage” business anymore! But maybe he should at least add a tie–

“Harry?” His mother’s voice called questioningly from the other side of his bedroom door. “Are you ready? It’s time for you to meet your fiancé.”

“How about I don’t and we say I did?” he asked, mentally cursing himself for how shaky his voice sounded right now.

“Well that’d be incredibly rude of you, but it wouldn’t change that you’re engaged to be married.”

“Damn it,” Harry muttered under his breath. He pulled open the door, shooting his best death glare in his mother’s direction as he left his room.

“Everyone’s in the sitting room,” Lily said as she walked beside him, reassuringly placing a hand on his shoulder in an attempt at calming his obvious nerves. Harry only nodded in response.

When they reached the entrance to the sitting room, harry stopped dead in his tracks. Sat on the couch, clutch a mug of tea, was the most beautiful man Harry had ever seen. At the sound of footsteps approaching, the man had looked up and _oh_ , Harry could get lost in those stormy grey eyes. In fact, he was absolutely certain he already _was_ lost in them, as he couldn’t seem to make himself look away. The man stood, not breaking eye contact, and came tostand before Harry.

“Hello,” the man said. His voice was soft, accented in a way reminiscent of French. “I’m Draco. It’s wonderful to finally meet you.”

“Beautiful,” Harry breathed.

“Pardon?”

Harry blushed furiously as he tried to collect himself. “I- Sorry, er- I’m harry, and you’re _beautiful_.”

“O-Oh,” Draco blushed, looking away. “Thank you.”

James smiled as he watched the two men, both so nervous and flusterd, though the attraction seemed instant for them both. He turned to Narcissa, winking as he said, “Told you it’d work.”


End file.
